


Rebuilding and Reclaiming

by ReclaimingRollins



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Eventual Romance, Friendship/Love, Implied Roman Reigns/Colin Cassidy, Love/Hate, M/M, McDonald's, Talking, ambrollins - Freeform, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReclaimingRollins/pseuds/ReclaimingRollins
Summary: Reconnecting with an old friend can be hard- especially in Dean's case.》Post summerslam 2017





	Rebuilding and Reclaiming

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on wattpad so I thought I ought to share it here (:

Dean Ambrose

12:32 a.m. August 6th 2017

I have pretty much everything I could ever ask for. A lovely girlfriend, a brother to turn to when I need him, and loyal fans that always back me up. So please tell me why my thoughts are plagued by the man who hurt me the most? 

I hadn't thought about him in almost a year. Things we're going great for me, and I come to work and he just shows up out of the blue, uninvited, like he didn't hurt me. Like everything was fine and he's trying to force his way back into my life. 

We'll it's just not that easy.

1:16 a.m. August 9th 2017

"Seth open this door right now!"  
I pound on the paint chipped black hotel door to the room that currently held the man I was about to strangle if I don't get answers right now.

He takes his sweet ass time answering my demand because about five minutes later he swings open the door and instantly walks over to the bed where he has his suitcase open and clothes are littered atop the white duvet.

He grabs what seems to be pajamas and turns to me. 

"Give me one second." And he runs to the bathroom. Literally. 

I sigh and sink onto the adjacent bed and impatiently tap my leg against the bed railing. 

A painful five minutes later he comes back out in the pajamas and his glasses.

"So I know what you're here to talk about. So would you care to let me explain myself? Or are you here to sleep with me?" He says while placing the askew articles of clothing back into his large black suitcase. 

"Oh shut up! As if. I came here because you left me hanging out there man. What the hell was that all about?!"

The room is now tidy and Seth has found his way under the white duvet. "Alright, you wanna know why? Because you still don't trust me. No, you know it's true and I don't blame you."

I somehow can't find the right words. Maybe he's right. Things like this don't resolve that quickly. Maybe I'm just in too deep.

I just sigh and stand up. His big brown eyes peeking over the black rim of his glasses. 

"Where you going?" 

"Back to my room. Where else?"

"Listen I know you're alone, Roman told me he was rooming with Cass. Said you wouldn't shut up. So, I know it's not much to offer, but I did book a room with an extra bed on purpose. So why don't you go change and get your bag so we can at least start trying to resolve this. Please? I'll order us your favorite, pizza. I didn't eat much earlier."

I sighed for the billionth time. Should I? I don't trust him but it's better than being alone. 

"Okay."

2:29 a.m. August 15th 2017

The past week has definitely been the most eventful. I had roomed with Seth, I had traveled, hell I even worked out with Seth. 

And things with Renee haven't been great. She kinda broke up with me. I probably should be sad, but I don't think I actually ever loved her. I've never been in love, or at least I don't think so.

We're back at the hotel now. I definitely won't sleep at all. 

We did it, finally, just a simple gesture, but the brush of his knuckles against mine had more sentiment than anything else ever could. 

He hugged me once we got backstage. It was something I hadn't felt in a long time. 

For some fucking reason I'm tearing up. I just can't help it. This is what I've wanted for three and a half years. It seems to surreal. 

"Dean, what's wrong?" Shit. His voice was groggy but there was a sense of worry hidden somewhere. 

I wipe my eyes and clear my throat. "N-nothing Seth, I-I'm sorry I woke y-you." My voice breaking here and there.

I just hear shuffling and then the bed dipped beside me.

He placed his hand on my back, the spot erupting with fire. His touch almost burned me. 

"Dean, really.." 

I sit up and turn to face him. Which practically did no good in the pitch of darkness that surrounded us. 

"I-I'm sorry."

"Dean, you've nothing to be sorry for."

He was right, I didn't. But why the hell am I crying? 

You're weak. He's just going to stab you in the back again. He doesn't love you. 

A string of sobs went through me as they began speaking again. It had been a month. I was sure they were gone for good. 

Seth said nothing after this he just wrapped his arms around my shaking body as I weakly cried onto his shoulder. 

He rubbed soothing circles onto the small of my back. This moment was the last time the voices spoke. 

He'll never be happy with you. 

I ignored it and just let out a shaky breath. 

"Talk to me, Dean." I felt his breath against my ear and it sent shivers throughout my body. 

Why the fuck do I feel like this?

After a moment of recollection I speak up. 

"Seth, never, and I mean never hurt me again."

He was silent, and just pulled me back into another hug. "I promise." 

He breaks away and stands up, but I catch his wrist and pull him down onto the bed, what the hell am I doing?! 

And as on cue my heart seemed to speak faster than my brain. 

"Sleep over here." 

My eyes grew wide with realization and I slapped my hand over my mouth before I could say anything else.

Of course, he just let out a chuckle and slid under the covers. 

My heart was pounding against my ribcage as he wrapped his arms around for the fourth time in the past seven hours.

There was no denying that i had feelings for Seth, but I locked them up and threw away the key. But some how he found a way to break it open. 

\---

I woke up to the sound of the door opening and closing.

There he stood, at the foot of the bed carrying two paper sacks and two cups. I just laughed and grabbed the drinks from him, setting them on the bedside table. He set the bags upright on the mattress as he sat on the foot of the bed.

"I brought you one of your favorites. McDonalds. So unhealthy but it tastes so damn good."

I just laughed once more, something I have been doing a lot of lately.

"Thank you." Was all I could find to say.

This is where I wanted to be everyday. That's for sure. 

By my brother's side. 

And by my eventual lover's.


End file.
